Final Fantasy EXE
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: AUAR. FF styled. It's the Crown Princes' birthday and they're to receive their Inheritance when a band of thieves break in to the castle during the Ceremony. One Prince longs to be free, another is torn between duty and his heart... Welcome to Cyberia.
1. Chapter 1

**DHC:** Well, this is a fic I've been wanting to write for a long time. And, as you can tell from the title, it IS a Final Fantasy-ish setting. You'll get to see it all, folks. Magic, fighting, summoning, ect. Everything a FF game has to offer with the EXE characters! xD And so I hope you all will enjoy this fic.

------------

A single servant knocked on the door outside of a very majestic room and bowed lowly. "My lords, it is time for the coordination. The King and Queen are awaiting your presence." He informed. The door opened and a noble looking figure appeared in the doorway. "Yes," The male said, nodding. "Tell their majesties that we will be there shortly. We are having last minute difficulties." He smiled gently. The servant bowed. "Right away, Milord." He straightened up before he began to walk away to pass the message on.

The boy closed the door before turning around, a frown of slight annoyance showing. "Netto, it is time. Are you ready?" He asked. Another boy walked in from the joining room and shook his head. He had brown hair that was in spikes there was lying down. Brown eyes that showed heavy annoyance and distaste. "No, I don't want to wear this!" Netto protested. "Saito, do we have to go?"

With a heavy sigh, the boy known as Saito made his way over to the other boy and pushed him gently to the joining room again. "Yes, we have to go. It is the day of our coordination. It's a time for celebration. After all, it is our birthday." He informed, while straightening the long red cloak on the boy's shoulders and fixing up the tunic and smiling. The other frowned. "Yes, but I don't want to go in front of so many people, it's not a big deal! Mama and Papa go too far with their ceremonies." He complained.

Saito sighed, smiling wryly. "I do have to agree with you on that. But nevertheless, we have to look our best. And don't worry; we won't have to stay too long in these outfits." He said. The boy pouted, but nodded. "I hope so." Saito finished straightening up the other's tunic and nodded. "Let's go, we don't need to be late." Netto nodded and sighed. "Alright, let's go."

----------

"I don't see what the big deal is with this, it's just another festival." A cloaked figure said to the figures with him as they entered the village. "It's not just any festival. Today's the coordination for the two Princes today. They'll be turning sixteen, and they will be receiving their inheritance today. And it's our mission to-" "I know what our mission is!" The person snapped, snorting indignantly. "I'm not stupid, you know."

One of the others shifted uncomfortably while another snorted. "Let's just get this over with." They looked up to the castle from where they were in the crowds and one of the knights stood up and drew their sword, moving it to catch the light and make it glint. The first cloaked figure nodded. "There's our cue. Let's go."

----------

"Sir, the crowds are ready to enter, shall we raise the gates now?" An armored soldier asked another, looking nervously out at the crowd. The other soldier, who had a long green cloak on over his polished silver armor, looked over at him with cool blue eyes. He had short aqua hair that framed his face and had narrow cheekbones.

All together, he looked intimidating and his demeanor showed years of experience. The other soldier stepped back, gulping nervously. The knight nodded. "Open the gates, the Ceremony will start soon. Tighten security around the entrance and make sure to check any suspicious looking characters. Keep your eyes out for...uncommon looking people."

The soldier nodded his head. "Yes, Captain Laika!" They turned and ran off, going to alert the guards at the gate of their orders. Another knight walked up; black cloak waving as he did so. Brownish-orange locks of hair draping down over their eyes. The knight smiled wryly and stopped beside the other. "Long time no see, Laika." He greeted. The other looked over at him, brow arched, lip curled up in the slightest of smiles. "Hello, Search."

"So, today's the day, huh?"

"Yes. Today is the twin's sixteenth birthday. The day of their inheritance..."

"It's amazing to think they're that old. It seems like yesterday we were all running around together."

Laika looked at the other and dipped his head in agreement. "Yes, it does."

Search and he had grown up in the castle, their parents having worked in there. They got to play around with the young Prince's when they were all little. They did everything together. They studied together for a few years, until their parents died.

Being the oldest, Laika took it upon himself to look out for the other three. He began to drop studies and began to watch the guards and knights fight and train. He eventually enlisted as a trainee a year later. Search joined him another year later. They had become knights in order to protect and serve the Royal family.

Laika had been a natural leader and rose through the ranks fairly quickly. He was one of the youngest knights to reach the rank of Captain. Search struggled though, he wasn't as good in some things, but he was determined and came right under Laika. He was only one-off from being captain, too. But he said he was fine where he was. He was an outstanding marksman, and was fairly reliable with a sword; they were two of the better knights in the castle.

Search sighed, snapping Laika out of his reverie and turned around to leave. "I'll go help with the security down by the gates, those idiots are bound to screw up if left to their own accord." He said. Laika snorted. "Yes, they probably would. Good luck." With a smirk, the other mock saluted and walked off, heading down towards the gates, leaving Laika to watch over the place from above.

-----------

A group of four people walked in through the gates, being lead by a male with black and white coloured hair. "Come on, we'll miss the start of the Ceremony if we don't hurry." He said. One with pure white, long hair looked over at him and nodded. "Their names are Saito and Netto. They're identical twins." He informed. Another figure with pink hair, grinned. "I hear they're cute, too." She informed. The first figure rolled their eyes. The last figure spoke up. "They're going to receive their inheritance, which presumably are two crystals."

"Perfect, the more valuable they are." The dual-haired one said. "Enzan, are you sure about this?" The last one asked nervously. The dual-haired male looked back at him and nodded, smirking smugly. "Of course I'm sure! If I wasn't, we wouldn't be doing this. I'm the greatest thief ever, what better way to test my skills than to steal something in broad daylight?" He said. "And something so valuable, too." The long, white haired one said. Enzan nodded. "Yes, you're right about that, Blues."

They followed the crowd as they massed together in the court, looking up towards the balcony that would soon be occupied by the King, Queen, the two Prince's, and the Holy Minister. "Alright, when the procession starts, it's up to you and Madoi to alert the guards over to the south end, while Blues and I sneak into the castle while they're busy." The two thieves nodded. "Got it." Enzan nodded. "Good luck, Dingo. You too, Madoi." The two nodded. He looked over at Blues, who gave a brief nod, and that was all Enzan needed.

They slowly made their way through the crowd, acting as if they were looking for a place to stand or sit. When the procession began, Enzan nodded, yawned widely and stretched, raising his arms into the air. "Finally." He said conversationally, as if he had been waiting for this moment to come. He saw out of the corner of his eye Dingo and Madoi make their way down towards the gates and he looked over at Blues and began shuffling towards the eastern wall.

------------

Netto glanced outside the door and gluped. "We have to go out there in front of the whole village!?" He yelped, looking back at Saito with widened eyes. The boy nodded, grimacing. "Yes, we have to." He said, sighing. "And don't even begin to think you can get out of it." He added on. Netto pouted. "I don't wanna do this! I'd rather be out adventuring than be here!" He complained loudly. "Shh!" Saito hushed him. "Do you want Mama and Papa to hear?"

Netto glared for a moment but sighed. "Are you sure we have to do this?" He asked once more. The green eyed boy stared at his twin and nodded. "Yes, now stop complaining, the procession's started." He said quietly. Across the other side of the place, he saw one of the knights signal them with their sword by catching the light. "Alright, let's go."

Netto sighed and nodded. "Are you two ready?" A voice came from behind them. They both jumped and turned around to see the figure. "Laika!" Netto said with surprise. The knight nodded. "Your highness," He responded formally, bowing his head. Netto made a face. "Don't call me that! What are you doing here, anyways?" He asked. Saito smiled at his twin's enthusiasm. They didn't get to see Laika or Search much anymore. They were always busy. Laika smiled faintly at Netto. "It's my job to escort you to the King and Queen." He explained.

"Oh," Netto replied. "Netto, it's time." Saito informed. Netto looked towards his twin, then back to Laika and nodded. "Alright, better to get it over with now." He mumbled as he turned and stepped over beside his brother. Laika pushed open the door and bowed his head again, motioning for the two to continue.

"Today is a special day! Today is the day this kingdom was blessed with two divine beings. Today is the royal Prince's birthdays!"

The crowd below rang out their cheers very loudly, applauding and whistling. The minister went on.

"Today is the twins, Saito and Netto's sixteenth birthday! The day of their inheritance and coming of age. Today they will receive the full blessing of the heavens!"

More cheers rang out and Netto gulped as they neared closer. Saito took Netto's hand and squeezed it in reassurance, smiling calmly. Netto smiled back and relaxed; continuing to walk, feeling alot more at peace now.

"Now, I present to you all, The Crown Prince's, Saito and Netto!"

The crowd cheered even more loudly, applauding, screams, cheers, and calls of support rang up towards them. They two stepped out into direct view of everyone and smiled, giving off a small wave, before they turned towards the King and Queen. They both got down on one knee and bowed before them before standing back up.

----------------

"Hey, stop, you can't go in there!" A guard said. Madoi smirked at them. "Try and stop me!" She said before she ran straight in, as fast as she could, with Dingo right behind her. "Stop! Thieves!" The guard motioned to another guard to alert everyone else about the two. Soon, there were about 15 guards were running after them.

"Hurry up, we gotta distract more!" Madoi said. They stopped, turned, and rushed towards the guards, making them freeze in surprise. The two blew past them and went out the way they came. It took a few moments, but the guards went into motion and went out running after them. Madoi and Dingo ran past the guards and headed for the gate, attracting even more attention from the crowds and guards.

---------------

Enzan and Blues had made their way to the eastern wall and waited, not even bothering to look up at the balcony when the crowd cheered as the two Prince's appeared. They did, however, pay attention to the pink and brown-haired figures that blew past, with about two dozen guards on their tail. They watched as the guards by the eastern entrance joined in on the chase. Though one guard still remained.

Orangey-brown hair, black cloak, sword at their side and a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to their back. He was scowling in annoyance at the other guards. Blues turned to Enzan. "That's one of the higher ups. My guess is that it's one of their Captains. It would probably be either Captain Sunayama, or one of the knights named Search. Since I've heard that their main captain was to escort the Prince's to the King and Queen." He whispered. Enzan frowned in thought.

"Well I didn't come all this way to be stopped by some big shot with a sword or bow. Hopefully he'll leave soon enough or things could turn...ugly." He muttered. Blues said nothing, but merely sighed. The things he did for Enzan...

He had met Enzan a long time ago. He was about eight or nine when he walked into some town, looking for anything he could steal to eat. He came across some men beating another child and he was going to just pass them by, as it wasn't his buisness, but he realized that the child was just the same as he was: A hungry, cold, and dirty child. Unable to walk away from that, he saved the boy, and ended up killing one of the men in the process.

They had introduced themselves and when Blues asked the boy why he was being chased, the boy didn't want to answer. Eventually he learned that Enzan had once belonged to a noble family, but once his mother died, his father began hating him and he ran off one night, escaping with only a few things of his own. He became a thief, stealing money, jewlery, food, anything he could use to get by.

Blues felt the need to watch over the boy, since he was younger and still a lot smaller. He showed him the true way to steal and showed him how to fight. Two years later he gave Enzan his first set of daggers to use. Enzan had saved his life also on more than one occasion and they were best friends. Still, it didn't help the fact he was here, basically ready to go barging into a castle, all because Enzan wanted to prove he was the best.

-------------

Search growled in annoyance, wondering what in the hell was going on. He leered towards the guards as they rushed out to help chase two odd looking figures. He had experience with this before, so he didn't go after them. If his hunch was correct, that was just a distraction. And he wasn't going to move unless he absolutely had to. He wasn't going to let a potential threat get inside of the castle to cause any sense of danger for the two Princes'.

Enzan stared at the figure in the door for a long time, as if sizing him up before turning to Blues. "Say, Blues?" He asked quite cheerfully. "Hn?" The white-haired male looked over at him curiously. "You wouldn't happen to have some sleep powder, would you?" He asked with a grin. Blues smirked at the others idea and shook his head. "No, but I have something even better," He answered.

Enzan's brow rose. "And that would be?" The other grinned almost devilishly. "A Sleep spell. It's twice as powerful and lasts longer." Enzan grinned back, nodding his head in agreement, eyes flashing with excitement. "That works, too. Now we just need to be a little closer and you can cast it." Blues nodded and they began to walk slowly towards the Guard near the entrance.

The other hadn't seen them yet, and Enzan decided to be the one to distract him. He casually walked over to him. "So," He said, making the figure spin towards him. "What's all the fuss about?" He questioned.

Search stared at the figure. They had concern and shock in their eyes about the situation. He shook his head. "I am not sure, but I assure you everything will be fine." He failed to see the flash in the other's eyes and the twitch of their fingers. "That's too bad," He heard them say.

Before he could open his mouth to ask what they meant by that, his mind suddenly went numb and he blacked out, crumpling to the ground in a dead faint of sleep.

Enzan smirked. "Good work, Blues." He congratulated to the other before grabbing the knight and dragged him into the castle with him, with Blues following behind him. He stuffed the knight in the corner and looked around. "Hmm... Now that that's been taken care of, we shouldn't have a problem getting upstairs."

The other chuckled. "If we do manage to get up there, you do realize we may get lost trying to locate the prince's chambers." Blues stated. Enzan smirked. "True, but we could always make use of being lost. I mean, we're in a castle, Blues. There's bound to be tons of valuable things here. You have to look at the opportunities."

Blues rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew of this, but leave it to Enzan to remind him some more.

They began to walk down the halls, Blues with a fully charged sleep spell ready, just in case they ran into anyone. Enzan also had his hand on something else just in case. Blues recognized it as some type of powder. But what type it was, he couldn't tell. Enzan always had an alternative to things, because he knew very well that his partner wasn't that skilled in magic.

He wasn't either; the only real good magic users in the group were Dingo and Madoi. Pushing those thoughts away, they continued, going up the long flight of stairs til they reached a split off with very long corridors. "Well," Enzan said bemusedly.

Blues stared at the branch off and looked uncertain. Enzan clicked his tongue for a moment before turning to him. "So," He started with a grin. "Left or right?"

-------------

Netto inwardly yawned, muscles feeling rather tense and tired from all of this standing. He stood as straight as he could and tried to keep his face neutral like his brother's and keep the boredom from creeping into his eyes, but he knew it was failing. He wanted to move, he wanted to run away, to yell out loud to get it over with. But that wouldn't look good and it would upset his parents.

Letting out a quiet sigh he shifted his weight onto one leg and out of the corner of his eye down below he thought he saw something. Shifting his head and eyes a bit better, but still maintaining the look as if he was paying attention, he looked again.

Two figures were running around the crowd with a bunch of guards chasing after them. Eyes widening a fraction he swung his eyes over towards his twin and tugged mentally on the link they shared. It was something only his family knew about. And maybe Laika and Search. He had forgotten if he had told them. Anyway, the two of them shared a telepathic, almost telekinetic bond.

Saito looked briefly annoyed, but when he sensed the awkward vibes from the boy he responded mentally. _'What is it?_

Netto met his eyes and then shifted them a bit towards the crowd. _'Look. Down there, the crowd. There __are two people running from the guards.'_ With a blink at the others words, the boy slowly shifted and discreetly moved their eyes down to look at the crowd and sure enough, there were two figures running, followed by a large group of soldiers.

Quickly shifting his eyes, he looked back over to his brother and gave a small nod. He focused his eyes over to Laika, silently willing him to look at him. It was a few moments, but the Captain slowly moved their blue eyes to look in his direction. He made a gesture to behind him in the crowd with his hand lightly by his side and gave a small nod in a the direction, swinging his eyes back down, hoping the other would understand.

The minister continued to drone on, and the crowd was mostly silent, listening to the preacher and the King and Queen were listening avidly. Laika frowned in confusion when he felt Saito's eyes on him and looked towards him. The smaller teen moved, an urgent look in his eyes as he motioned to the crowd. What? Had he saw something? Moving his eyes to look out at the crowd, he saw the same sight that the twins did, and his eyes widened a small fraction. His eyes then sought out Search where he was supposed to be. There was no one there. His eyes widened another fraction. Panic started to seep into him but he forcefully pushed it down and away.

No, he wouldn't panic. It wouldn't help the situation. But if Search was gone... He leaned over from his post beside the king and spoke quietly to him. "Sir," He murmured. "What is it?" The other asked, their warm brown eyes looking over at him with concern. "It seems there has been a breach in security. Search is missing and I fear that someone or someone's may have gotten inside of the castle."

This made the man's eyes widen a fraction. "What?" He asked almost confusedly. The young Captain shook his head. "I don't know. With your permission, I would like to search to make sure there is no one."

The King was silent for a moment, but nodded his consent. Standing back upright, the Knight nodded and swiftly turned on his heel and began to walk towards the entryway and glanced back at the two Prince's and nodded his thanks. Saito offered him a small smile in return and that was all before he fled down the hall.

**TBC  
**---------------**  
DHC:** Well, there you have it! I hope you all like it so far. What's gonna happen? I'm not sure myself. I forgot the original idea for this, so I'm kinda winging it until I get a new idea. So, feel free to offer me ideas and suggestions. Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy EXE  
**_By: DarkHybridChild  
_Notes: This chapter's been in the works for years, almost completed, and then left to collect dust. Well, not anymore! I finally got off my lazy butt in order to finish it. It's still not quite to my liking, but better than nothing, right? Right! So, without further chattering, I bring to you the new chapter!

* * *

Madoi and Dingo ran down until they reached a dead-end. "Uh-oh..." Dingo said slowly as they stopped. Behind them, they could hear the shouts and yells of the soldiers behind them. "Trapped. Just our luck. Now we're gonna get caught and thrown into the prison cells for the rest of our lives!" He worried heavily, eyes darting around frantically like a caged animal.

Madoi, however, remained calm. A large smirk appeared on her face and she chuckled heartily. "You worry too much," She chided before she pulled something from her pocket. It was a small stone-tablet the size of her hand and it held several small orbs in small slots in it. She held it up and the stone began to glow. In an instant, her form changed and her cloak and clothes dissolved away and a bright light engulfed her just at the moment the guards appeared around the corner.

"Wh-what is that?!" One of the guards cried in shock. Fear of the unknown waved through the slightly large group and Dingo had finally recovered from his fear of being trapped and it turned into a grin. "Scared?" He taunted, pulling out a handful of small, but sharp knives from inside of his cloak. "You should be." He finished with a large smirk.

When the light faded, Madoi stood there, wearing a long black, with blue and red lining robe with the hood pulled up over her pink hair, a long staff in her hands. At the top, a gold Phoenix was set, wings spread widely and the bottom had a long, sharp gold dagger at the end. When the girl looked up, she had a more sinister expression on her face, eyes glinting in glee. "Do you like...magic?" She asked in a low voice, amusement masked in her raspy tone.

In front of them, the guards trembled a little, but they stubbornly held their ground. "We'll stop you!" One said courageously.

"Heh, fool." The girl muttered under her breath. "Fine, then. If you're so eager to meet your demise, then why don't you just...ibburn!/b/i" At her last word, she slammed her staff down into the ground and suddenly a circle of flames roared up around the soldiers and engulfed them. Screams were heard from it and yells of terror, some voices begged for mercy.

Dingo watched for a moment, before glancing to the sadistic expression on the girl's face and shuddered. Feeling a little sorry for the idiots, he finished the ones still alive quickly with a few flicks of his wrist, the daggers flying from his dextrous fingers and piercing into their throats, instantly killing them.

The girl snorted. "The fools deserved it." She turned and looked at her partner. "We should move. More will be coming soon." Nodding, the male retrieved what daggers he could, the one's that hadn't been incinerated by the fire and pocketed them. Then, the two of them started running again, the girl's long robes billowing behind her in a mystic flurry, an aura of arcane lore seemed to follow her as she went.

---------

"And now, the time for the Inheritance is upon us!" The Minister proclaimed, arms thrown high into the air. The crowd below went a-buzz with excitement and wonder.

By now, Netto was about to go mental on the man, he was so bored! This was so boring, and he couldn't take standing there any longer! He had been fidgeting ever since he watched Laika flee down the hall. He was worried. He wanted to go help. Besides, it wasn't like he was even going to make that much of a difference being here. He wasn't the older of the two, the true title to the throne belonged to Saito, not him. Even if his Mother and Father proclaimed them both to be the next rulers together, that was unthinkable and absurd!

Saito was more fit for the role of being ruler than he was. And Netto particularly didn't ever want to think of the concept of ruling an entire country! All he wanted to do was get out and go on adventures, see the world, fine-tune his magical skills he'd learned. He wanted to go out and see the things he'd only heard about from Laika and Search and read of in books. He didn't iwant/i to devote his entire life to serving a country who didn't even know who he was on the inside!

Beside him, Saito too, worried silently. He was fidgeting lightly, shifting back and forth on his feet, wishing things would hurry up. He could feel his brother's anxiousness and there was a tense aura between the two after Laika left, the sudden trouble had them worrying for their friends. He wanted to go check, to help his older friend, but he was not a fighter. Unlike Netto, he never devoted his studies to arcane magic, he never saw the need for it.

He always wanted to help people, the sick and hurt. He studied on aiding magic, working upon mastering even the most difficult healing spell that the Royal Archives knew. His brother had opted the other path, learning all of the elemental and other deadly spells that could damage any whom he so chose to harm with his magic.

"Let the Princes step onto the altar and let the Goddess' blessing be bestowed upon them." The priest proclaimed. There was loud cheering from the crowd below and the two shifted anxiously again, before slowly approaching the large, white altar to the right of them. They paused for a minute at the base of it, looking to one another for a moment.

Saito nodded slowly before he stepped up first, slowly moving over to the left side of the large stone table there, before Netto followed after, taking his place on the right. Their eyes met and Saito mouthed a few words to his twin. The other stared back nervously, but swallowed and nodded his head boldly. Their hands extended and took one another before their eyes closed. A glow surrounded each of them.

Saito's held a gentle, blue glow around him that swayed slowly in a calm manner, while Netto's had a bright gold that lashed and whipped about like an untamed animal, curling and dispersing rapidly. They slowly started to speak, reciting words they'd been taught since they were little, having to prepare for this moment.

"O Goddess, hear our prayer;

Our spirit pure, thy hand unfold.

Lend us your blessing, so may Cyberia's peace still reign.

Beloved Goddess, we offer thee our hearts and souls to your everlasting love."

After a moment, a bright, white light errupted around them in a beam, the light shining down directly from the sky and surrounded the altar. The crowd below gasped loudly at the sudden sight, staring with awe and fascination as the light grew not dimmer, but brighter.

---------

Laika ran down the halls, one hand on the hilt of his sword at all times as he did, eyes searching, expression forcibly controlled. He made his way down from the upper most levels down to the bottom to first look for where Search was. When he made it to the ground floor, he slowed, glancing around cautiously. He didn't see anything out of place, or any sign of a fight. He looked over towards the far left Corridor, not seeing anything.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled slightly, giving him an involuntary shudder. His instincts were telling him he needed to go elsewhere, but he had to find Search first. He had to make sure he was alright. He pushed the feeling aside and cleared his mind of the panic that had been slowly trying to creep into his mind again. He turned down the hallway, and started slowly down it. He didn't have to go far before he saw a door slightly ajar. It was a closet, nearest to the entry way.

Knowing something was off, he went to it and pulled it open. A moment later, Search's knocked out form swayed, and Laika all but snagged the other and pulled him out of the room, looking him over to make sure nothing was wrong. "Search?" He questioned, shaking the Knight. They didn't stir. "Search!" Laika lightly slapped at his cheek to see if he'd get a reaction and there was none.

"A sleeping spell..." The aqua haired Knight mumbled to himself, before setting the other down carefully, he fished through a pouch on his belt, before pulling out a thin vial. He knelt down next to Search's sleeping form and uncorked the vial before holding it under the others nose. The other inhaled slowly a few times. Laika watched as the other's eyelids started to twitch and a few more moments later, they snapped open and Search looked around dazedly, eyes unfocused before clearing again.

"Search," Laika said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ugn," Came the weak reply before the orange-haired soldier shifted a little, his full consciousness coming to. His eyes widened. "The castle!" He cried, looking up at his other. "Two knaves got into the castle!"

Laika's eyes narrowed, looking grim. He nodded slowly and helped his brother to stand. "Are you harmed?"

Search shook his head. "No, just a little dizzy. There was no fight."

Laika frowned again, looking down the hall. "Come, Search. We have to find them before the ceremony is over. We can't have them stealing the royal treasures or kidnapping anyone."

Nodding, he followed the aqua-haired Knight as he went back down the hall.

------

"Well, guess we can't win them all," Enzan chuckled as they came to a dead-end.

"So now what do you suppose?" Blues replied, looking around the place.

"Mmm... That's the question of the day, isn't it?" The thief looked around again, slowly approaching one of the walls.

"Enzan?" The other questioned, brow raising.

"The dead-end is rather abrupt, don't you think? Surely, the castle can't be _this_ small... So, naturally, there must be a secret room, or tunnel. Look around for some kind of switch in the wall or floor." They turned towards said wall, giving a slight pat to it with his hand.

"Enzan, you can't be seriously thinking--?"

"Blues," Enzan's voice had changed. It was quiet, but the tone was sharp, piercing. Any humor the other had in their expression was completely gone. Blues flinched when he heard it.

"H-hai, Enzan..." Reluctantly, the long haired thief headed towards one of the walls and slowly began to run their hand along it. He inwardly sighed again at the things he did for his partner.

**TBC

* * *

**AND SO, I leave it here! Yes, you may all kill me for this. I don't mind. xD Oh! I also have this: http://ijuuinseira. livejournal. com/20034 .htm Put this together and you'll get to see the still-in-progress 'Character sheet' I've made for you all so it will be easier to follow along! =D Well, until next time, peeps!


End file.
